Moonrise
}} Moonrise is the third chapter of The Dragon Prince, and part of the book Moon. With night falling, Rayla and the princes race to share what they've found and stop the attack. But first they'll have to get past Claudia. Plot As nighttime approaches, King Harrow retreats to his sleeping quarters at the highest tower of the castle, as elite members of the Crownguard, headed by Soren, surround the King's room and take defensive positions. After reminiscing their past years, Viren refuses to give up on Harrow and attempts to convince his dear friend one final time. Claudia finds Callum's sealed note and notices traces of persimmon on the side of a painting. She decides to venture down the secret tunnels and soon stumbles upon Callum, Ezran and Rayla discovering the egg of the Dragon Prince. Claudia believes Viren took the egg as an act of salvation so that the elves and dragon couldn't use it against them, despite Rayla arguing it was never meant as a weapon and needs to return to its mother. Callum and Ezran face a choice on who to believe. Ezran chooses to save the egg and leads Rayla to an escape path. Claudia prepares to use her primal stone to take out Rayla, but Callum stops her, chains her arm, and takes Claudia's primal stone before leaving her to follow Ezran and Rayla. Thinking quickly, Claudia reaches for a blood candle to summon smoky-after images of wolves in order to chase down the egg. Rayla tries to take them out with her blades, but they just pass through. With the primal stone in her hand, Callum recalls a sky magic spell Claudia used on her, and manages to cast it himself which creates a huge burst of wind that blows away the wolves. Rayla and Ezran sees his action as that of a mage, though Callum initially refutes he joyfully accepts the role. As they continue to head to the roof, Rayla tries to convince Ezran to hand over the egg in order to show it to Runaan and prevent the assassination, but the princes do not fully trust her yet, so Ezran refuses. Viren enters Harrow's room along with the basket that contains the Soulfang. Viren approaches the King as a fellow brother in an attempt to persuade him to accept his solution, but Harrow sees this as just another show of Viren's arrogance in being a high position and demands that Viren respectfully address him as King, by ordering him to bend his knees and accept his place as a servant of Katolis. Rayla makes it to the rooftops and meets with Runaan, who is angered by her disobedience. Rayla asks her to abort their mission as she reveals that the egg of the Dragon Prince is alive, and to further prove it, Callum and Ezran unveil the egg to Runaan themselves, who is awestruck by its existence. But Runaan cannot abort since they've bound themselves to the mission and is determined to proceed with the assassination in justice of the King of the Dragons' death. Rayla sees no point in convincing Runaan for peace any further. She orders Callum and Ezran to flee with the egg while she engages Runaan in a duel, just as a full moon is finally set. Callum hides Ezran with the Dragon Egg on a cart filled with hay as he decides to warn King Harrow about the Moonshadow Elves closing in. Callum asks Soren to let him inside the King's room just as the door opens with Viren stepping out. Callum confronts him with the truth that he knows Viren lied about the destruction of the egg and he plans to tell his stepfather in order to be punished, however Viren questions Callum if he is certain that the King doesn't know about the egg's existence. Viren orders the guards to grab Callum, while Viren demands to know where they kept the dragon egg. Callum threatens to scream for his father, but Viren prevents him by casting a Silence spell on Callum that results in the lost of his voice. Meanwhile, Rayla tries her best to fend off Runaan, but he realizes this was an attempt to stall him. He disengages from Rayla and rushes to return to the mission, with Rayla unable to stop Runaan any further. Rayla decides to meet back with the princes, and manages to find Ezran in the courtyard thanks to Bait's glowing body inside the haystack. Rayla is horrified to learn that Callum went to the tower the King is staying in, as the assassination is only moments away of taking place. Viren lashes out on Callum but is interrupted as the Moonshadow elves finally arrive. The immensely powerful elves quickly breach the lower defenses and an all-out assault near the doors of the King's room breaks out. Viren gets caught in the middle of the fighting, and accidentally drops the animal paw that causes it to return the voice of Callum. Callum shouts to call out his father, but hears no response. Callum tearfully decides to flee the battle in order to rejoin Ezran and Rayla. Rayla offers to help out Callum if he wishes to return and save his father but Callum ultimately decides that returning the egg to the Queen of the Dragons is their important priority now and flees the castle, and leaves the fate of his father to the clashing elves and humans. Moments later, a heavily injured Runaan is the only Moonshadow elf still standing. He makes his way to the tower's balcony just as the white ribbon falls off his arm and becomes a blood ribbon. Runaan ties the ribbon to his arrow and uses a spell that summons a Shadow Hawk to deliver the blood ribbon to the Queen of the Dragons. Just as Soren and the remaining knights prepare to execute him on the spot, Claudia intervenes and suggests instead that Runaan can still prove useful for them as their prisoner. As Callum and Ezran flee to the forest, Rayla notices her ribbon on her right arm becomes a blood ribbon, and it unbinds itself. Rayla looks up and spots the Shadow Hawk carrying the blood ribbon message, signifying the death of King Harrow. Callum asks why Rayla paused, she hides her right arm and reassures them that she just wants to stop and rest for the long journey ahead to Xadia, hiding the truth about King Harrow's downfall. Cast Trivia *The scene of Callum being robbed of his voice is a direct reference to Disney's The Little Mermaid, where the shots in the episode are made to resemble the same events inside the movie. References }} Navigation ru:Полнолуние Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Book One